The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of retrieving and displaying voice information based on a character string, and to an information processing method and a program for the information processing apparatus.
From the past, there has been known a technique of retrieving, based on a keyword input by a user, voice information including a voice representing the keyword. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-277036 discloses a technique of collating an input search character string with voice data, calculating a likelihood of the voice data with respect to the search character string, and outputting candidates of the voice data in a higher likelihood order.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-087005 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a technique of performing voice recognition processing on a voice call to extract a text, and deleting a redundant part of the text to convert the resultant text into a summary text, which is to be displayed together with call history information.